Chun-Li
Chun-Li (Chinese Traditional: 春麗; Chinese Simplified: 春丽; Japanese: チュンリー, Chun Rii) is a character in the Street Fighter series. She is the first female playable character to appear in a 1-on-1 fighting game. Introduced in Street Fighter II, Chun-Li was the only female character in the game, (as well as one of the youngest fighters to appear in Street Fighter II) and while not as physically powerful as the other characters, she was by far the quickest. Her most famous attack is the Hyakuretsukyaku (Hundred Rending Leg, commonly known as the Lightning Kick), where she repeatedly kicks her opponent from a tilted standing position with incredible speed. Name Chun-Li's name is Mandarin; chun 春 "spring", lì 丽 "beautiful", which means she is a single young woman filled with the beauty of spring. Older official sources from the early 90s indicate Chung was Chun-Li's surname, although it is worth noting this could very well not be the case anymore. In the live-action Street Fighter movie, Chun-Li was given the surname Zang/Xiang, but Capcom has not officially recognized it. Personality Chun-Li is generally a cheerful woman, often showing happiness and excitiness when she wins a fight, mainly with her friends. But as part of Interpol, she takes her job very seriously and will try her best to complete a mission, but sometimes gets overworked and easily exhausted. When it comes to fighting, Chun-Li tends to get quite competitive with other female fighters, but after her fights with a few of them she becomes allies with them and possibly even friends. She also wants to become stronger due to experience in fighting M. Bison, Vega, Cammy, Juri, etc. She also has a strong admiration for Ryu and is currently eager to challenge him to improve her skills (and possibly impress him). Overall, Chun-Li is cheerful, resourceful, dedicated and while in fighting, serious, and never takes kindly to losing, especially to intense rivals like Vega and Juri. Appearance Chun-Li's appearance has differed several times in the Street Fighter series, as well as in official art and cameos she has made in other works. She is known for her very muscular thighs. She is 5 feet 6 1/2 inches, according to her Street Fighter Alpha 3 profile. 'Clothing' Chun-Li wears the qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria, yet popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat boots and blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. She was originally supposed to wear a peach-colored qipao, as seen in her in-game profile and ending in the original Street Fighter II. During the period covered in Street Fighter Alpha, she wore an embroidered vest, unitard and athletic shoes, as well as studded wristbands. It is unclear why she chose to stop using this outfit and switch to the qipao in subsequent Street Fighter games. With the switch to the qipao, she also swapped her wristbands for large spiked bracelets. In Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation movie, her vest has changed to red instead of blue. In Street Fighter IV, Chun Li's alternate outfit consists of a black sleeveless night gown with gold accents at the bottom. She wears a black and gold sash held by a red rope-like belt. The outfit is completed with red shoes, gold earrings and black and gold bracelets. The outfit resembles the clothes she wore in one of the episodes of the American cartoon series Street Fighter. In various official art, she has also been shown in her police outfit, as well as (presumably) her favorite casual attire: a varsity-style jacket, T-shirt, jeans and white tennis shoes. It has been shown in some official art that when wearing her casual attire she also wears her Alpha wristbands. 'Hairstyle' Her hairstyle is called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair; depictions of girls in Chinese paintings frequently show girls in ox horns. During the Alpha series, she chose to wear them unadorned, while in the remaining games, she uses silk brocades and ribbons to cover them, colored white to signify the mourning of her father. These silk brocades and ribbons that cover them are sometimes called bao. In Street Fighter IV, in her alternate outfit, she wears her ox horns unadorned, just like in her Alpha appearance, only this time it's held by red ropes with golden balls at the tip. Abilities In almost every game, Chun-Li's signature move is the "Hyakuretsu Kyaku" which was her ability to throw multiple kicks in one sitting. It is referred to as the Lightning Kick. Its easy accessibility (bluntly pressing a kick button rapidly) has become a staple in many games. Her Spinning Bird Kick acts like Ryu's and Ken's own "Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku". Chun-Li can also wall-jump, meaning that pressing in the opposite direction after touching the wall during a jump will allow her to bounce off of it. While jumping, she can perform a Stomp Kick on top of her opponent's heads. Beginning with Street Fighter Alpha, this move was replaced by the "Sen'en Shuu", which was an overhead drop kick which knocked the opponent down. This, in itself, was replaced by the "Hazan Shuu" in Street Fighter III, which was a similar move where Chun-Li flipped in the air before attacking with her overhead kick. She also regained her Spinning Bird Kick in that game. Her "Kaku Kyaku Raku" was basically a move where she flips in the air and drop kicks her opponents on the head, causing them to fall down. This was replaced in Street Fighter III with the "Tenshin Shuu Kyaku" which requires her to jump all the way behind the opponent to attack, but also lets her combo afterward. Her trademark projectile is called the "Kikoken", and has alternately been a motion attack and a charge attack depending on the game. Her "Tenshou Kyaku" enabled her to jump in the air and perform 3-4 consecutive kicks that can damage air born opponents. Other notable moves that have appeared include the "Sou Hakkei", a powerful palm strike that Chun-Li can do in her X-ISM mode in Street Fighter Alpha 3; the "Reishiki Kikou Ken", a toned-down version of the "Kikou Shou" as it appeared in the Alpha games that Chun-Li can do at any time in the Marvel vs. Capcom series; and the "Tenshin Enbu" in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, a command grab similar to Yun's "Zenpou Tenshin" that does no damage, but leaves the opponent open to a combo. 'Super Attacks' Chun-Li's first Super Attack, the "Senretsu Kyaku", was an extended "Hyakuretsu Kyaku" that moved Chun-Li forward and could go through fireballs. Her "Kikou Shou", which she received in Street Fighter Alpha, was a stationary ball of energy that could hit attacks coming from above and in front. Her "Hazan Tenshou Kyaku" was a powered-up version of the "Tenshou Kyaku". These moves received typical power increases in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Her appearance in Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike saw her retain only one Super Art from before, the "Kikosho", in a version that more resembled the Marvel version than the original Alpha version. Her two new Super Arts were the "Hoyoku Sen", a re-imagined "Senretsu Kyaku" that was made up of two flurries of rapid kicks followed by a final kick that sent the opponent upward; and the "Tensei Ranka", an aerial flip-kick that ended with a final kick crashing straight downward. In Street Fighter IV, Chun-Li gains a new Ultra Combo called "Hosenka". It is very much like "Hoyosu Ken", except instead of kicking the opponent away after the "Hyakuretsu Kyaku", she kicks the opponent upwards and does a powered-up Spinning Bird Kick, which causes a tornado and does significant damage. She then kicks the opponent up into the air with a lot of force, landing gracefully after the opponent falls back on to the floor. In the latest version of Street Fighter IV (Super Street Fighter IV), one can select an Ultra Combo among "Hosenka" and "Kikosho". The "Kikosho" animation is nearly identical to what is depicted in Street Fighter III: Third Strike. Gallery ChunLiJuri&Ibuki.png|With Juri Han and Ibuki Chun_li_v_s__Juri_by_kerochao.jpg|Chun Li vs Juri Han 728c81a5087f34e0fd2662a3796401554af693ee.jpg|Cammy and Chun Li A sakura and chun li giggly conversation by kros2692-d4md9y9.jpg|Sakura and Chun Li Trivia *Chun-Li is one of the six characters from Street Fighter IV (the others being Ryu, Guile, Cammy, C. Viper & Seth) to have second rivals. Her second rival is Juri. *She is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. She is also one of 3 fighters that has appeared as a playable character since X-Men vs. Street Fighter. *Morrigan seems to have a certain resentment and jealousy towards Chun-Li. In the Capcom game Pocket Fighter, Morrigan wanted to overcome Chun-li's status as the strongest and most beautiful female fighter. *Chun Li's X-Men vs. Street Fighter ending she comes to train at the Xaiver Academy. *One of Chun-Li's win quotes in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter breaks the fourth wall. She says "What's that? the one star setting?". This is a reference to most fighting games (including the MvC series) having stars as their difficulty setting. Higher number of stars means harder difficulty. So, one star is the lowest difficulty setting, thus, the easiest difficulty. *Despite being one of Chun-Li's trademark moves, the Spinning Bird Kick never appeared in the Marvel vs. Capcom series until Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Chun-Li, along with Ryu and Zero posses the most amount of different voice actors up to MVC3 (also regarding games outside the MVC series). *Is it possible to perform an infinite with her Yousoukyaku, and is even in UMVC3. Doing so can allow her and her opponent to reach the highest limit of any stage, and can only be done in the corner. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Sexy characters Category:Asian characters Category:Federal law club Category:High council of Eternity Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Detective Category:Seeker Of Vengeance